


Nightmare

by Aangel1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Heartbreak, it's okay not to be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Bella has a terrifying dream and Charlie comforts her.
Relationships: Bella Swan & Charlie Swan
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I had always wanted to write something about Twilight for a long time but never had the opportunity until I rewatched all five films ten years later with a different point of view. Suffice to say I am still Team Jacob and wondered what could have been.
> 
> This work is not beat'ed. Please respect my work with kindness and love.
> 
> kudos appreciated.

The full moon rose in the darkened sky illuminating the house with a red Chevy truck nearby. Moonlight imitated a bedroom located on the second floor.

  
  
  
  


Bella rested in the bed that was warm and comfortable. The soft fairy lights dimly shone highlighting her features. Her soft brunette hair spilled into waves on the lavender pillow. 

  
  
  
  
  


An open leather embossed journal with an outline of a howling wolf amid a full moon laid in her lap. The writing spoke about what she dreamt.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \------- _

  
  
  
  
  


_ My heart pounded while blood rushed through my ears while I was running through the darkened woods.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Victoria was not far behind. The scent of my blood became a ticket ever since she swore revenge on the death of James. _

  
  
  


_ I looked back and saw the fiery mane with crimson irises rushing closer towards me. I did not notice where I was going and tripped over a fallen moss covered log.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The bright oozing dark liquid seeping from my hand throbbed and stung alerting the bloodsucker towards me. _

  
  
  


_ Before I knew it, she caged me to the ground. My arms pinned and my legs frozen and I could not move. I was paralyzed. _

  
  
  
  


_ She forcefully grabbed my wrist and held it to her lips. The sharp incisors of her fangs were about to pierce the old scar where James had bitten me when I screamed as loud as my lungs allowed me to. _

  
  
  


_ My screaming appeared to have attracted something. I heard a low bearing growl, looked up and saw a wolf. It was a bit bigger than an average wolf except it had fur the color of reddish brown.  _

  
  


_ It’s muzzle was bared, sharp deadly canines to rip prey apart and its human-like eyes were targeted on the red headed vampire. _

  
  
  
  


_ The wolf lunged and pounded at Victoria who dodged the assault and ran deeper into the bush. My defender landed on its side before getting back up on its feet and chased after her. _

  
  
  


_ I pulled myself to my feet, not caring if I was covered in scrapes and bruises and bolted back up the path I came to. As I ran, thoughts clouded my brain and wondered if my hero would emerge alive. _

  
  
  
  
  


I felt someone shaking me as if they were trying to pull me back into the living world 

__

  
  
  
  


“ Bella “ 

  
  
  
  


I woke up and saw Charlie trying to comfort me.

  
  
  
  
  


“ I heard you screaming and ran to see if you were okay. A bad dream about Victoria? “

  
  
  
  
  


“ Yeah you could say that. “

  
  
  
  


“ I’m guessing Jacob is watching over you in your dreams huh kiddo? ”

  
  
  


“ Yeah “

  
  
  
  


Charlie knew the pain of losing someone all too well. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ When your mother left, she took you with her. That was not a good time for me. I thought about doing all kinds of things to.... ease the pain. “

  
  
  


“ Really? “ Bella asked. She knew the result of her mother leaving Forks in her youth resulted in Rene finding happiness again. Yet she never realized how her father coped with the loss and felt sad.

  
  
  


“ You know sometimes...you gotta learn to love what’s good for ya. You know what I mean? “

  
  
  


Bella nodded in response.

  
  
  


“ Of course what do I know? I’m just a terminal bachelor. Famous ladies man. “ Charlie said with a bit of humor trying to cheer his daughter up a little.

  
  
  
  


She chuckled a little knowing her dad was helping and it was working.

  
  
  
  


“ Can you stay with me until I fall asleep Dad? “ 

  
  
  


“ Sure. “

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Bella and her dad was okay in the films but it lacked any sort of communication. So I decided to rework it and flesh it out in a realistic and healthy tone that works and I liked how it turned in this piece.


End file.
